emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
TJ Woods
Terry 'TJ' Woods Jr. is the orphan son of Dawn and Terry Woods. He currently lives in Morocco with his grandmother Jean Hope. Storylines 2003-2005: Birth and custody battle Dawn went into labour and gave birth to a baby boy on 19th October 2003. Dawn and Terry feared their son may have be born deaf due to Dawn coming into contact with German Measles whilst she was pregnant, but when the baby was a day old, Terry and Dawn received the news that their son was not deaf. The new parents named the baby Terry Junior or TJ for short, although Dawn had wanted to name him Harrison. Dawn and Terry took TJ home when he was two days old but whilst wetting the baby's head in the pub, Terry collapsed and suffered a stroke. Terry was allowed home for TJ's first Christmas, although on boxing day, Dawn took the baby to Spain to visit her mother Jean. The pressure of looking after both TJ and Terry soon became too much for teenage Dawn and she began and affair with her step-brother Scott Windsor. Terry threw Dawn out in late March 2004 and the following day Dawn insisted she was taking TJ to Spain but Terry was adamant that Dawn would not take his son away from him. Dawn warned Terry that she would leave England and never return. After he sought legal advice, Terry informed Dawn that she couldn't take TJ out of the country and called the police to stop her fleeing with his son overseas. Dawn threatened that Terry would never see their son again. Terry planned to organise a christening for TJ which infuriated Dawn who insisted that TJ wouldn't be christened. Terry applied for joint custody of TJ but Dawn realised that this would be like being married to Terry again and having to ask his opinion on every little decision, so she applied for sole custody. Dawn told the court her fears for TJ if Terry's health took a turn whilst he was looking after him and they subsequently granted her sole custody as they could not agree on joint custody. 2006-2011: Dawn's death and life with Terry In 2006 Dawn was sent to prison for six weeks for benefits fraud. During her time in prison Terry and Dawn's mum Jean became a couple. Dawn was furious when she was released and tried to get them to split up and took TJ to Cornwall for a break, after telling Terry and Jean that neither would not see TJ again as she had full custody of him. When she returned to the village she revealed she was moving to Cornwall as she had met a new man. Jean managed to talk Terry out of launching another custody battle and Dawn allowed Terry to spend the day with TJ whilst she packed for the move. Terry was late returning TJ back to Dawn, so they missed their flight to Conwall. Due to missing the flights Dawn decided to go to the King's river show home opening where she was caught up in the blast when it exploded due to a gas leak. Dawn later died in hospital. In the aftermath of Dawn's death Jean accepted compensation from the King family, and took TJ to Morocco. Dawn's brother Jamie Hope, told Terry of Jean's plan and he rushed to the airport to stop her taking TJ away from him but he was unable too. Terry traveled to Morocco and found Jean and TJ and returned to Emmerdale with his son. TJ struggled with the fact that Dawn was gone, so he and Terry let a balloon off in her memory. In April 2008, TJ was sent home from nursery. When Terry returned from getting TJ medicine from the chemists he saw TJ getting put into the back of an ambulance. At the hospital Terry was told that TJ had E.coli and may suffer kidney damage as a result, although he was fine. Terry began a relationship with Brenda Walker, who TJ initially didn't like but they grew close. 2011-2012: Becoming an orphan and life in Morocco In January 2011, TJ became an orphan when Terry was killed after Nick Henshall set fire to some rubbish outside Victoria Cottage and the fire spread. Dawn's dad Bob Hope decided the best thing for TJ was to go and live with Jean in Morocco as he had also lost his wife Viv in the fire and had his and Viv's twins Cathy and Heath to look after. Bob was devastated to lose TJ and he was his only link to Dawn but he and Brenda drove TJ to the airport for the flight to Morocco. In October 2012, Brenda visited Jean and TJ in Morocco. When she returned, she told Bob that she suspected that TJ might be gay. Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2003 births Category:2003 debuts Category:2011 departures Category:Hope family Category:Woods family Category:Residents of Connelton View Category:Connelton Primary School students